Fishermen routinely generate waste leader and other line in the course of fishing activities as a result of knots or tangles forming therein, as an example. Because of the difficulty in undoing such knots or tangles, the unusable leader is often cut free from the remainder of the leader and the fly or lure reattached to an unknotted portion thereof, or the leader is retied. Attempts to place the resulting waste leader into a vest or jacket pocket using wet hands or under in windy or otherwise inclement conditions often results in the refuse line being dropped or blown away. Such refuse line is harmful to fish and other wildlife, particularly waterfowl, when left in remote areas.
Environmentally conscious fishermen and other outdoorsmen may also wish to collect other refuse items for later disposal, such as cigarette butts, chewing gum, candy wrappers, and the like discarded by others, without soiling the pockets of fishing vests or other outdoor apparel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a container which can be used to securely store fishing and other refuse until it can be properly disposed of, or store other materials.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container which can be used to securely store fishing and other refuse until it can be properly disposed of, or store other materials, such that the materials may be introduced into the container using one hand.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a container which can be used to securely store fishing and other refuse until it can be properly disposed of, or store other materials, such that the container may be operably worn by the user thereof.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.